


Brighter Stars

by skylerSlapdash



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hotel Sex, References to David Bowie, Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts), Vanilla, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, everyone is a cute dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerSlapdash/pseuds/skylerSlapdash
Summary: A little prank with the old Traverse Town fountain kicks off a tryst between Sora and Yuffie, two lonely teens who have lost a lot and find something in an abandoned hotel.





	Brighter Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have ripped off a moment in this fanfic from Night in the Woods. WHO KNOWS?

 

_Oh no, love, you're not alone. You're watching yourself, but you're too unfair, you've got to..._

_...to..._

_...to..._

It took all of Sora's restraint not to toss the piece of crap skippy-ass CD player straight onto the cobblestones of the Traverse Town Second District and howl to the heavens. Of course, the Moogles had said the plastic hunk of junk--which read, in faded paint on its front--DISCMAN--was "less broken," so perhaps some of this was on Sora's head.

If Sora ever found out which one of those Moogles was "DISCMAN," he was gonna have a whole world of hurt.

In another world, Sora had gone through his mother's record collection and spun every vinyl a thousand times, even if he didn't understand what they were all about. For whatever reason, he had--here, tens of lightyears or more from home--come upon a hunk of junk that just so happened to contain some snippet of music that he'd recognized from home.

A home that was dead, maybe. Probably.

He'd plugged it in, played with it, tinkered around, even learned that he was better with machines than he had ever thought, and he hadn't gotten more than the first ten seconds of the old song "Five Years." And now here he was on the last track, walking down the faintly-lit streets of this trinket-shop town and feeling good,  _really_  good, wondering if maybe he finally really got the songs like his mother did, knowing he probably didn't, and--

_...to...to...to..._

Sora pulled out the earbuds, stopped the CD, and stuffed the things in his pockets (God herself knew, he had plenty of those). He almost wished he hadn't. With music--whether fast and energetic or slow, jazzy and soothing--Traverse Town could be beautiful. In silence it was lonely or worse.

In silence, it made Sora feel nothing at all. It was good that Donald or Goofy weren't here with him. They had begun to understand that sometimes he needed time to process all that was happening in his life and backed off a bit. That made Sora love them all the more, even if he didn't understand them as much as he wanted to.

If Donald and Goofy were there, the two of them would've tried to make him smile again. It was cute the first time. After that...after that, it hurt.

"I think I wanna be sad for a bit," he'd told them once, and they didn't understand. "Just a bit," he promised. "Just need time for that sometimes. It's okay. It really is."

Now, Sora sat down beside the fountain in the Second District and just...existed. Sometimes he felt like a hero, on a journey to save Kairi and rescue Riku from the oncoming darkness. Other times he felt like he just needed to lie down, and maybe that was okay.

Maybe that...

"SONIC NEO WATER BEAM ACTIVATE."

The second district fountain flared for a second, splashing Sora, then stopped just as suddenly.

There was a grim, dark rumbling of water underground.

And then the reckoning began. The fountain erupted with water, splorching Sora straight in the face with three nozzles worth of jury-rigged fountain water till he was stumbling across the plaza, moist to the maximum and preparing for the weirdest Heartless attack of all time.

"Sonic Neo Water Beam attack successful. Target eliminated."

"Yuffie," he mumbled. He leaned against the concrete wall of a ramp, coughing up a few tons of water "Yuffie, is that you?"

"In the flesh!" cried the ninja, leaping from a nearby rooftop into a perfect kung-fu ballet pose in front of the Keyblade wielder. This would've been very impressive if Sora wasn't coughing his lungs out.

"Heartless there too?" coughed Sora.

"Nope. Just me. Don't think that counts," she added thoughtfully. " _Maaaaaybe._ Also, are you okay? Didn't mean to prank you so hard."

"I'm okay," said Sora. "I--wait, I'm sorry?"

"Pranked you. Fountain. You were easy."

"Oh," said Sora, leaning against the concrete wall and sliding to the ground. "Oww. Yuffie, you can't just--ow--do that?"

"Even in this world? I just figured that--oh, well." She dropped down in front of the fountain and sighed, stretching her long pale legs in the air. "I guess nobody from any world takes pranks super well, huh? I'm sorry. For real."

"It's okay," Sora said automatically. "Just, uhh. I thought I was going to drown from the targeted fountain strikes."

"They were pretty good, right?"

"They basically killed me. But uh, in a cool way."

"Cool," said Yuffie. "Ugh. Still. I really  _am_  sorry, you know. I just, well. I used to get in trouble for my pranks back home, in...in my original world. And I thought maybe you'd be more okay with it, maybe everyone from my old world just sucked and everybody else really got me. I was wrong, I guess."

Sora spent the next hour or so alternating between insisting that Yuffie (who was, on an entirely unrelated note, extraordinarily cute and about Sora's age) was definitely not wrong about that and asking about Yuffie's homeworld. Yuffie spend all that time apologizing in new and creative ways while digging for delightful details on Sora's homeworld, subtly dropping questions about this Kairi girl and this Riku boy, and how serious were things anyway?

Neither of them understood one another. Both of them were entranced. One of them asked first:

Traverse Town, Second District. Hotel. Let's Just Hang Out. Oh, I Don't Know. We'll Think Of Something, Right?

 

* * *

 

 

Yuffie Kisaragi was used to the apocalypse. After all, it had happened just a few years ago, and every new piece of news she picked up from Squall and the rest just reinforced how definitely over the world absolutely, definitely was. But that boy, Sora, had changed things somehow.

It wasn't his cute smile (though that was nice) or the fact that he was shockingly ripped (which he absolutely was in a lean, streamlined way, as Yuffie saw once in the secret waterway. Obviously, not that she was looking for that or looking to see if his ass was just as incredible bare as it was in those short shorts. Which it was. Why Sora practiced naked with his keyblade, Yuffie never knew and never would, but it gave her plenty of time to paint that image in her memory and pull it up in the bathroom, and that kept her eternally grateful. Twice a day eternally grateful).

Nudity and cuteness aside (not  _fully_  aside, natch), it was the sweetness of the boy that stuck with her. Even back in the old world, Hollow Bastion (odd name for a world), Yuffie hadn't met anyone like him. She'd stolen fruit and snacks from any vendor she could, styling herself a ninja princess, but her real parents hadn't offered her anything but sighs and judgment.

Both out of work in the face of the technology of the great bleeding douchebag, Ansem the Wise, with a daughter who was willing to steal food for them until the end of time. Literally.

Even as they found out what she was doing.

Even as they began to hate her, though the food suspiciously disappeared after Yuffie left it on the doorstep to sleep on a cold rooftop.

But Sora, he was ridiculous. A joke, almost, in his big clown shoes and his ever-present toothy grin. The Bastion underworld would've peeled his skin off piece by piece, and Yuffie had seen the same thing to happen to people before, so scared to do anything that she pretended it was all okay.

Sora was something else. Clumsily bonking into questions about the world, a country bumpkin asking about every single little thing and so earnestly that no one alive could refuse. So disgustingly saccharine , really, that it disgusted Yuffie and reminded her just how far she was from the jaded super villain she wanted to be sometimes.

And then boom, there she was. Lying in a bed in the Second District Hotel for Sora to show up, and why? Because...because. Reasons.

Yuffie Kisaragi closed her eyes. Sora would come through the door, scanning the room and ready for combat. When he saw nothing but a picture and a bed, his keyblade would dissolve in a flash of light. Yuffie, casually began to roll and rub her clit at the thought, stroking beneath her underwear, wet and vital and hungry. That tension, of Sora walking it at any moment...it helped.

No dishonesty anymore. Yuffie Kisaragi gasped, her lungs heaving alone in the red room of the hotel in District Two, pulling a cloud of perverted fantasies as she finger-fucked herself, running through (and past) guilt thrust upon her by her parents till even that dissolved into nothing and she was twitching uncontrollably under the movements of her own body.

No coming, not yet, she thought, even as the nerves running up her cunt, up her spine. She pulled her finger away, adjusted her underwear, tried to look as proper as she could. Definitely not sweaty, absolutely not horny, very proper.

Yuffie was about a third of the way there when Sora Deschain opened the door.

 

* * *

 

There was probably, somewhere in Sora Deschain, the Right Answer to Dealing With A Cute Girl Who Wants To Jump Your Bones. It was nowhere near the surface. All Sora could pull up at that moment were a cavalcade of grainy videos Riku had shown him back home. None of them people he knew, 

Sora stood at the door of the Green Room in the hotel of another world. Flush-faced Yuffie sat against the wall near the head of the bed, panting and inscrutable to him.

He gulped. She studied a picture on the wall. Sora cleared his throat, reached into one of his monstrous pockets, and pulled out a little red cardboard box in the shape of a heart.

"Brought chocolates," he said feebly.

"Oh yeah? Chocolates," said Yuffie. "Good. Sit on the bed, could you?" She scooted closer to the edge. "That sounds good. I didn't even think about chocolates. Not that chocolates aren't a good idea, because they definitely are." She flashed a nervous smile. "Your ninja bandit demands chocolate!"

"I bring tribute," said Sora, bowing his head. He scooted beside her on the bed, opened the package, plucked a chocolate.

"Now feed me!" Yuffie cried, stifling a giggle. "Thou peasant!"

Sora stared solemnly into her eyes. "If thou leavest my--mine--village alone. Aloneth?" He popped a chocolate into her open mouth. She chewed and swallowed in seconds.

"Coconut," said Yuffie. "Hmm. Coconut, huh?"

Sora sighed. "Do you not like coconut? There are more. I can--"

"No," said Yuffie softly. When had they gotten so close? He could feel her breath on his cheek. Chocolate and coconut.

Yuffie, she watched the color rise to his face, a flood of pink around such sky-blue eyes. Stranding eyes, desert-island-eyes. "I love coconut," she whispered, and  _oh Queen of Heaven just lean in_ and she did, pulled him by the back of his rough brown hair--but no, his hand was around her bare midriff too.

On the edge of the bed in a no-man's-world they collided and completely missed at first, Yuffie kissing his chin and Sora kissing his forehead. They laughed, then they got it right.

They got it very right.

Everything was soft, warm, chocolate and coconut.

At some point they must've pulled back, because the pair sat on the edge of the bed looking into one another's eyes, lips tingling, bodies warm and taut.

_I didn't think it was going to be you_ , first.  _I'm really glad it was you,_  next.

A new confidence. Sora leaned in and kissed, hard now, leaning over her. Her body relaxed, fell back onto the bed, and yes, this was almost exactly what she had wanted, almost perfectly, and oh the passion of his kisses--so sloppy, so rough, but she knew she was no better and that thought brought her pleasure.

_I have no idea what I'm doing_ , thought Sora,  _and she totally knows._  Yuffie pulled back and he thought  _I knew it._  At which point Yuffie snatched him by the shoulders and tossed him on the bed like a true wrestler.

"The great ninja Yuffie claims another victim," she said, bucking her hip to the side and winking.

And then, her prey lying sprawled and helpless before her, she pounced. She ground her body against his, hoping this was sexy and didn't just make her look like a doofus, getting turned on all the same. The room was too hot altogether, all of it, her body and his as she dragged herself up and down over him, planting kisses from his sweet juicy mouth to neck and back. Good neck, too--she paused, planted a bite on it, and was so delighted when Sora gasped all low with pleasure that she just had to do it again, again, again...

Sora ground himself against her as she kissed and bit, his mind gathered up in his cock now, thrusting aimlessly in the air or at times against her, helpless until he could stand it no longer--

\--and Yuffie felt his hands around her waist suddenly, felt his hardness rubbing against her stomach and crotch, felt herself burning within as they tumbled to the other side of the bed, him on top now. Sora pushed against her, moaning and gasping; she found herself pushing too and loved it, that throbbing hard place beneath the surface of his pants just as she'd imagined it.

Sora, he pushed and pushed, needing her, unsure, catching glances of her panting form beneath him and envisioning her naked body from the midriff out...

"Impasse," Yuffie gasped.

"Mmm?" Most of Sora's brains were currently erect between the two of them.

"One second, get off," said Yuffie, pushing him back lightly. Sora rolled to the side, looking utterly betrayed. "Clothes," said Yuffie. "Wearing. Currently."

"Oh," said Sora. "Okay?"

"Please stop with the wearing," said Yuffie, walking across the side of the bed. She pulled Sora's big doofy shoe closer to the bottom of the bed and snapped his waistband. His cock stung. It was good. "I can help with that, just so you know."

"Okay," said Sora.

She slid her hands beneath the clown-shorts, slipped them off. There might've been a hole drilled in the underwear, his cock was pushing so hard against it. Dripping, too. She hadn't known boys did that too, the dripping when horny. Something about that kinship made her hot inside. Yuffie glanced up at his head--oh, he was watching her and looking up to pretend he wasn't, hmm?--and pulled his underwear off.

Oh.

Well.

Interesting.

Yuffie stroked it, hoping that she had enough mouth.

"Hey," said Sora. His breaths came like locomotive steam.

"Mm?"

"Thanks," he said. "Or. Um."

"Yeah?" Up and down, wet with precum.

"You're cool."

"No."

"Stop," he paused, "no, don't stop, just. You are."

"..."

"Cool, I mean." Sliding up and down, the red room of the hotel sliding back and forth out of his head too--or no, wait, the green room. Right? Oh god, who knew, her hands...

"You're just saying that because I've got your cock right here," she said.

"Nahh." Up... "well." ...down... "slightly, but--ah!--mostly--grn--you're a ninja? And. Oh.  _Ohh_. That's. Very. Ninjas. Cool. Please. Yuffie. I don't know if."

"You don't know what?"

"I might. You know."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

He did. For a moment he was embarrassed--such a mess all over his clothes and oh god, especially her's, and over the green sheets of the hotel room--but then he remembered that it was her and saw that she was half-smiling, her face red, and anyway who even  _ran_ the hotel? Yuffie raised a hand, all covered in his come. "A perfect gentleman would lick this off."

Sora stuck out his tongue. Yuffie went pale: "Sora, you don't actually have to. I was just, uh."

"Ah, okay." Sora grinned sheepishly. "That was good."

"Good. I'm glad," said Yuffie. She shifted uncomfortably, something hot and miserable stirring between her legs. Sure, she was glad. True enough. Not glad enough, exactly.

His hands fell again on her midriff. She shivered.

"You okay?" asked Sora. His cock twitched with a few last spasms of pleasure; his brain cleared a bit, and he saw the way her face still glowed bright red, her mouth twitched, the sweat ran down her whole body.

"Yeah," she said, falling against his body again, hating the hot wetness, the lack of fulfillment. "I'm still horny," she admitted. "Liked that, though. Your cock is..."  _Nice, massive, cute, hard, needful, massive, long, yours, mine_. "Very good."

"I bet your pussy is too," said Sora before he could stop himself, and oh no, he sounded like one of those stupid grainy Riku videos. Yuffie blushed furiously. Sora decided that he could live with that. His hands fell to the hem of her shorts, the tips of his fingers pushing beneath the edge. "Is it okay if I...?"

"Mmhm."

Sora pulled them down, exposing her soaked butter-yellow panties. His cock stiffened. She ran a hand down it, felt her pussy grow hot, let her hand reach into her underwear and giver her clit a few flicks. Yuffie extended a long leg and pulled the panties down too, whipped her leg, let her bottom clothes fly in a pile in some corner of the hotel room.

The two of them lay on the bed burning, slightly ridiculous, shirts on, bottoms off and oozing with need. Fireworks where their thighs met, where their gazes met too now in the Green Room of the hotel in a junkland world. Too much movement now and it would be real, there would be no turning back, they would slide into it inevitably and no rationality could stop it.

"Oh." She slid upward without thinking, her pussy miserably just missing her cock, hating that, needing that, rubbing against his firm muscular stomach. He gasped.

"Ah." So hot it was. He needed to thrust, to push up into her. But no, no. "Yuffie?"

"Yeah?" Rubbing just so slightly, up and down, her fingers playing with his cock, her pussy so painfully hungry.

"Protection."

"There's an herb," she said. "Not stupid. In my pocket. I'll eat it after. Just in case."

"Oh," said Sora. Which is when Yuffie began to rub her wet pussy against his bare cock. Just the lips, teasing him up and down his shaft, her juices trailing until he felt like he was going to scream, till he was half tempted to roll her over and fuck her right then on the bed. She smiled at his discomfort, put her hands (so delicate and so warm) around his cock to steady it and slowly lowered herself onto him.

He thrust without thinking as his tip met her lips, the warm wetness of her body enveloping his cock. She whimpered with pleasure at his hardness, hitting up inside of her, just the perfect length for that place. He thrust, she pushed into him, and the air was filled with lewd wet noises as went at it. Yuffie's hands gripped the covers of the bed tight, nearly ripped them, trailed up and took Sora's hands in her own.

With no one in the hotel, they could be as loud as they wanted. Yuffie was the first to begin moaning, loud and shuddering, her voice low and needful as she bounced on his cock. Sora watched her small perky tits jostling from side to side, thrust his cock in deep and held it there for a moment--he cried out, she almost screamed as she fell forward onto him, her face a mask of bliss. Their hands pushed against the bed covers.

"Please, please,  _please_  fuck me," Yuffie gasped.

"Uhuh. I am," said Sora, and then Yuffie was laughing, and now he was too till they fell back into the rhythm of the fuck. She leaned over him now, staring into his eyes, biting her lip, watching the animal pleasures cross Sora's face and savoring it, knowing she looked just as lost to the fuck as he did, loving that too.

His cock slipped out, still hard--just some normal accident, but Yuffie slid back on the bed anyway. Sora gaped, looked like he wanted to ask what was wrong. "Off the bed," said Yuffie. She smiled mischievously, her face flushed.

Sora obeyed. Yuffie jumped onto the bed in his place, face-first, and shoved her small plump ass into the air on the edge of the bed. "Fuck me from behind," she said.

"Oh," said Sora, completely turning the same shade as his shorts. His cock glistened as he unconsciously rubbed it at the thought of it.

"It's deeper," Yuffie explained, not that she had to--he was already closing in on the side of the bed, steadying his cock, running his fingers under his ass to find her pussy. He played with it for a moment with his fingers, and she shoved back for a second to savor it. Then he pulled his fingers back, trailing her juices, readied his cock and went in just like she wanted:

Deep.

Yuffie groaned, deep like an animal, thrusting back at him. It rubbed deep and she needed it deeper. Never enough.

Sora wasn't tired at all. The energy welled up in his body through his core and all around. Deeper kind of magic. He lowered his knees and shoved up and in, and Yuffie's ass wiggled as they collided.

Sweat ran down their bodies, down his lean, toned chest and stomach to his cock, down Yuffie's bare back to her taut ass, down to the point where they met, down to the shaking old bed. His breath came like quick like a dog's, her's deep like the chugging of a locomotive.

The piston pumped faster. Her arms buckled and she fell face first onto the bed; he climbed up behind her and fucked her still harder. The magic built higher, deeper. Only one another's bodies.

Yuffie began to feel it first. It only had the barest similarity to when she touched herself, with his warm flesh and soft sweet moans. She whispered his name thrice like the beginning of a spell.

The name pushed Sora along with her. He chanted her thrice: "Yuffie, oh Yuffie, Lord, Yuffie...." begging her to take it from him, giving her what she asked for, a supplicant. The spell took control of his hips--

\--of her legs, her ass--

\--running up his cock to the tip--

\--waves--

\--through them both, waves, liquid, leaving them screaming names or something close to them in the empty hotel. Sora's head craned up at the ceiling as he came inside of her, his hot cream filling her sensitive pussy; Yuffie pushed herself up with her hands to take it deep and shrieked, sweat running down her dark hair, her juices spilling out over the sheets and mingling with his--

\--magic.

They held there in place for a moment as the spell let go of them. Sora's cock dangled to the side now, his seed and her juices spilling onto the bed. Yuffie turned over and flopped onto the bed. They sat there for a minute or a year looking at one another, taking in one another's body without lust.

There was no goddess or god here, now. Just a boy and a girl, an incredibly dirty bed...and beautiful memories.

 

* * *

 

The nights were always the same in Traverse Town. That's what people told Sora, at any rate. But there were a lot of things people just parroted on and on, and it couldn't be true. Sora and Yuffie sat on the stairs outside of the Hotel under the stars, and surely the stars were brighter that day, surely the air was warmer and smelled of autumn flowers.

One earphone in Sora's right, one in Yuffie's left. Between them, the Discman.

"We had to know how to fix this kind of stuff," Yuffie had said in the hotel room, hunched over, fiddling with the machine. "Not like we could just get anything new in the bad parts of Hollow Bastion."

"Was it that bad?"

Yuffie bit her lip, as if thinking about something. "Yeah," she decided. "I'll tell you about it sometime, if that's okay. I haven't really talked to anybody about it. I hope it doesn't bring you down."

"It won't," said Sora. "And if it does..." he gave her a peck on the lips "...I'll just do that, and we'll feel better."

The music played:

 

_Oh love, you're not alone._

_You're watching yourself, but you're too unfair._

 

"You're good, Sora," said Yuffie. "Proper good. I think you'd save the world even if you didn't have a big doofy key."

 

_You've got your head all tangled up, but if I could only make you care._

 

"I've got nothing on the great ninja. You've got water powers," said Sora, nodding at the fountain.

 

_Oh no love, you're not alone_

_No matter what or who you've been_

 

(Yuffie thought: Maybe he'll find out the things I had to do in Hollow Bastion, find out that I'm fake, find out that I'm a bad person....)

 

_No matter when or where you've seen_

 

(Sora: She'll disappear like everybody else. And if she doesn't, she'll just get bored. Just some kid from nowhere island. A nobody.)

 

_All the knives seem to lacerate your brain_

_I've had my share, I'll help you with the pain:_

 

(Under the stars, they clung to one another.)

 

_**You're not alone.** _

_Give me your hands, 'cause you're wonderful..._

_Just give me your hands...._

 

(They clung.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this piece. [ I also have a (thoroughly NSFW) Tumblr where I post this fiction, other fragments, more original work, and reblog a whole bunch of horny anime crap. I always appreciate a follow! ;) Whether or not you take me up on that, I hope you have a wonderful day / night / timeless void!](http://skyler-slapdash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
